HighIQSingles Group on Facebook
The main HighIQSingles group on Facebook is one of the HighIQWorld discussion groups on Facebook. About From the Facebook Group Page A closed group for members of the HighIQWorld. Generally, this includes members of any high-IQ society at any level, as well a bright individuals who are interested in meeting and interacting with others. AGE REQUIREMENT By requesting to join or by remaining a member of HighIQSingles, you certify that you are at least 18 years of age. You agree to provide proof of age if and when requested to do so by a group administrator. Should such proof not be provided upon request, you will be removed from the group. ABOUT HighIQSingles (part of HighIQWorld) started on Yahoo!Groups over ten years ago and grew to be the largest community of smart single people anywhere in the world within a few short years. Membership in Mensa or other societies is NOT required, but we do ask that you at least self-select for a high level of intelligence. Discussions run the gamut, but please always respect fellow group members. HighIQSingles is a fun and friendly group of smart people. This is a place where you can be yourself, make new friends, find romance, pass the time, throw out random thoughts, and more. It's not a place for bickering and backstabbing; there are plenty of other options if that's what you're looking for. And yes, over the years, HighIQSingles has resulted in several relationships and at least one marriage! * While the vast majority of members are single, we do have a few who are not. There are very few "singles" groups (online or not) that do not have "non-single" members, particularly as it cannot always be verified and people are sometimes untruthful about their true status. We do ask that if you are married (and have joined or been added by a friend) that you be upfront about this and, if you feel the situation warrants, leave HighIQSingles and join the HighIQWorld discussion group, where you will be welcomed by both single and married members. Guidelines Unlike many other high-IQ groups, we do not tolerate trolling, rude behavior, ad hominems, and general acrimony. Anyone who engages in such behavior will be given one (1) warning before being removed from the group. Notes If you have been added to this group and do not wish to be included, please feel free to remove yourself. Unfortunately, Facebook changed the way such groups work, and members can no longer send invitations. We can only "add members." Thanks for your understanding. To Turn Off Email Notifications This applies to any and all of your groups. Go to "edit settings" (upper right) > "email notifications" (disable) while on the group's page. Alternately, go to "account" (FB menu bar on top) > "notifications" > "groups" > "change email settings for individual groups" to change multiple groups' settings at once. Membership * Number of members: 516 * Date of last membership count: 14 Feb 12 Admin Team * See HighIQWorld Group on Facebook External Links * Facebook Group * HighIQWorld Guidelines Category:HighIQWorld GroupsCategory:Facebook Groups